


hold me close

by Iris_Duncan_72



Series: Kisses!! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: It's been a long six weeks.





	hold me close

First it had been “this is the week”, then it had been “today is the day”, then “this is the hour”, and now –  Well, it wasn’t quite the minute.  Jisung’s phone had buzzed with a text from Minho twenty minutes ago saying that he and the rest of the dance team were off the plane and heading to baggage claim.  What with it being half eleven at night on a Wednesday, the airport wasn’t very busy, so even if this minute wasn’t _the_ minute, it shouldn’t be far away.

Minho had been over in the States for six weeks and Jisung kind of desperately needed to see his boyfriend again.  After Minho and his dance crew had left for their training camp and competition, it’d taken Jisung about three days to get through the shock of not having his favourite person around.  On the fourth day, he’d called a very grumpy Changbin at three in the morning and sobbed about how much he was missing Minho and how on _earth_ could he survive six weeks of this torture.

Changbin had hung up almost immediately but, because he was the most amazing friend ever (shh, don’t tell Hyunjin), he’d called back a minute later and let Jisung wail to him for half an hour.

Two weeks in to Minho’s month-and-a-half leave of absence and Changbin had been understandably sick to death of being woken every second night by a distraught and needy Jisung.  Fortunately for Jisung’s wellbeing and Changbin’s yet-spotless criminal record, Woojin had swooped in and saved the day with the counting system.  Given that he was a pretty light sleeper and therefore had probably been waking every time Jisung called Changbin, the timely intervention was likely to have been as motivated by his own exhaustion as anything else.  Still, the system worked surprisingly well so there could be no complaints.

(Although, some might argue it worked _too_ well – Jisung had spent the last fortnight very excitedly reminding everyone every three minutes that it was only X number of days until Minho was home.)

All in all, everyone was happy Minho (and the team) was returning tonight and that was why Jisung really wanted this minute to hurry up and get here.  He kept his eyes trained on the end of the corridor behind the security line where new arrivals showed up.  Had he blinked recently?  He wasn’t sure.

A sudden flurry of haggard-looking business men with wilting hair and stale suits busted past importantly, the corner of one of their briefcases clipping Jisung’s knee sharply.  He grunted in pain, glancing down as he patted his tracksuit-pant-clad leg carefully.  His fingers brushed the spot and he winced.

 _That’ll leave a bruise_ , Jisung thought despairingly.

He straightened up and –

People were emerging from the corridor.

_The minute had arrived._

Sore knee forgotten, Jisung danced on tiptoe in a useless effort to see better.  Was that Minho?  No, that was an old woman in sunglasses.  Was _that_ Minho?  No again, it was a middle-aged man with glasses.

Jisung raked a hand through his floppy dark hair to release some of his pent-up energy, eyes jumping from person to person, looking for just one –

 _There_.

Cat face mask that Jisung had bought him last year covering much of his face, old blue neck pillow still fastened under his jaw, duffel bag slung over one shoulder and suitcase being dragged by the other hand – that was Minho alright.  And was he wearing bunny slippers?  Jisung nearly laughed aloud, but couldn’t quite find the breath to do so.  Instead he bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement coiling ever tighter in his belly as he waited for Minho to cross that last barrier.

That familiar mop of silver-brown hair was close enough that Jisung could make out delicately shaped dark eyes before Minho finally looked up.  His gaze went with almost unnerving accuracy to Jisung’s and the younger man felt a thrill of sheer delight spiral through him when Minho’s eyes widened and then curved, like he was smiling so widely his cheeks had pushed them up into crescents.

Jisung was pretty sure the other dozen or so people around Minho were his team and managers but he just didn’t _care_ right now, not his beloved boyfriend was almost within reach again –

Minho speed-walked past the final security line, unceremoniously dropped his luggage, yanked his mask down, and hauled Jisung in for a fierce kiss.  The younger’s squeak of surprise was muffled by Minho’s mouth, which tasted of stale plane air, cinnamon toothpaste, and _warmth_.  Everything in Jisung melted into the touch and it was instinct to wrap his arms around Minho’s lean waist and press himself as close as he could get.

There was nothing polite about this kiss – they were both burning with six weeks of longing and had no qualms about showing it.  Minho cupped the side of Jisung’s face, smoothly angling him as the elder wanted.  Jisung panted into Minho’s mouth, unwilling to pull away for breath, and Minho worked on sucking his tongue right out of his head.  Rubbing his thumb in small circles over Jisung’s jaw, Minho encouraged him to open his mouth further, deepening the kiss.  The elder hummed in the back of his throat as Jisung dragged his tongue over the roof of Minho’s mouth, scraping his teeth over his lip.

When at last the need for oxygen became more urgent than the need to remove any space between them at all, Jisung broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Minho’s, breathing hard.  Still stroking the younger’s cheek, Minho looked at Jisung from under messy bangs, catlike eyes gleaming.

‘That was the longest six weeks of my life,’ Jisung mumbled, brushing his nose along Minho’s, arms still wrapped tight around him.  ‘Please don’t leave me alone for that long ever again.’

Minho huffed a laugh, slipping one hand under the hem of Jisung’s black hoody to flatten against smooth skin.  ‘It was a bit much, wasn’t it?’ he agreed.  ‘I guess next time you’ll just have to come with me.’

Jisung pouted.  ‘I _would_ have, you know, if it wasn’t for the damn project –’

‘I know, Jisungie, I know, I’m teasing you,’ Minho said, lips curling up in a beautiful smile.

‘I can’t believe this,’ Jisung said dramatically, tilting his head back in mock despair.  ‘My beloved boyfriend has been in the country less than an hour and already he’s bullying me again.’

Minho snorted, pinching the soft skin of the younger’s waist and making him yelp.  ‘I think _I_ should be the one complaining – where’s my “welcome back, hyung” or “congratulations on second place in an international dance comp”, huh?’

Jisung raised a brow.  ‘Sorry, was I kissing someone else a moment ago?  ‘Cos I was pretty sure I was kissing you.’

‘Hmm, were you?’  Minho’s eyes twinkled, mischievous and affectionate despite the tiredness plainly present in the lines of his face.  He leaned in so his lips brushed Jisung’s as he said, ‘Maybe you should kiss me again to be sure.’

 _Of what?_ Jisung was tempted to ask, but the thought fell away when he tilted his chin up and pressed his mouth to Minho’s once more, feeling the elder greedily respond.

He didn’t care if they were scolded for PDA in a public area.

Minho was back in his arms and that was all Jisung cared about now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a higgledy-piggledy mess but There You Have It ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Angel fic is underway again, woot woot!!


End file.
